


No Dress Code: Twisted Reaper

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bad Driving, Cars, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rock Stars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Arriving late to pick her up, Eli shows Soledad just how poor a driver he can be, while she demonstrates both her love for cars and her skill behind the wheel.





	No Dress Code: Twisted Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came from that OTP meme I posted a long time ago. I planned to post a drabble to answer some of the questions for the Domestic AU for Furia and Eli. But it took forever and a day to ever get to one of them, so I broke down and answered the questions. But I still have them in my prompt line-up but not sure how many will get written.

Furia waved at her friend with a laugh as the other woman left. She took a seat, perching atop the stoop as she scrolled through her phone to see if she missed a text or a call. _Nothing_ , she thought. Her teeth clamped on the corner of her lip then she pulled it from between her teeth, repeating the motion until it started to feel sore. Again, she checked the time, then with a gruff sigh she stuffed the phone in her jacket pocket while she tried to decide how long she would give him to show up this time.

Last time around, she foolishly waited until he finally showed up on her doorstep with bloody knuckles and a split lip, wearing someone else’s blood and a _you should see the other guy_ grin. She refused to do that again, she decided, then checked the phone again. “Ten minutes,” she told herself.

Soledad almost felt like even that concession was too much, considering Eli was already twenty minutes late to meet her. She twisted the lion head ring around her index finger arguing with herself as her mind reweighed the positives and negatives of the association she had with Eli. She did not call it a relationship, sure there were “dates,” like their plans to go hear a band together, but that night wasn’t just about the two of them, she was considering booking the group but wanted to hear them in person, see their effect on a crowd first. Eli offered to take her when she turned down his invitation for dinner.

The sun sprinted for the horizon and her knee bounced uneasily. Finally, she looked at her phone. _Eleven minutes_. _Mierda_. This wasn’t like breakfast or dinner at her place. She couldn’t wait around for him this time. Furia skipped down the stairs and dug her keys out of her pocket. She’d text him from the club, maybe he’d show up before it was all over. _Maybe not_ , that negative little voice in the back of her head piped up.

Soledad shut it down as she pushed the key into the lock of her baby. She’d rebuilt the car with her father and grandfather, and kept it running since she got her license. It was the only car she ever owned, and she kept it in pristine condition. So, it was no surprise that the squeal of tires and the distinctive sound of metal rubbing against metal grabbed her attention. The big purple Reaper barreled down the road toward her and Furia pressed her body against the side of her car.

It screeched to a halt beside her car. A heartbeat later Eli was hanging out the window. “Leaving without me, love,” he accused in a playful tone, wearing that boyish grin that showed off his dimples.

Soledad unsuccessfully bit back at the involuntary smile his appearance brought to her face. She lifted her hand and tapped at her wrist. “You’re like half-an-hour late.”

“Traffic, and my shortcut turned out to be not so short.”

“You could have texted.”

Eli tipped his head, lifting one shoulder. “I thought you said you were a both hands on the wheel kind of girl.”

“That was a metaphor, and if I recall correctly that was said when you were being an infuriating tease.”

With a wider grin, Eli grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, and incredibly hot. It didn’t break until someone honked at them. Eli’d double parked in a most masterful manner so as to block both lanes of traffic. The purple-haired bass player turned his head and flipped the guy behind him off.

“Get in,” he told her. She assumed it was because they were running late not because of the man behind them. When she pulled the door open, Eli looked back at her. “Those your keys, love?”

“Mierda,” she mumbled and leaned back out to yank her keys out of her car door. When she got back in, she found Eli leaning almost all the way to her side of the car, wearing that predatory grin that went straight to her clit.

“Distracted you.”

“Just like you intended,” she smirked back at him. His nose grazed her cheek before his lips pressed to the apple of it.

Furia blushed slightly at the gesture. The sweetness of it felt far more intimate than most of the things they’d done together. Before he could escape back to his side of the bench seat, Soledad touched his face, her gentle touch guided his mouth back to hers for a very different kiss.

Another loud honk did not deter Eli, and Soledad followed his lead. He pulled her close and she melted against him, her body folding against his as best it could at the awkward angle. Even as the angry man leaned on his horn without letting up, Eli didn’t miss a beat, only barely let her catch her breath. Finally, when he was good and ready, he broke the kiss and slid back behind the wheel properly.

Soledad sat there for a long moment, staring at him. Eli gave her a wink. “Sorry I kept you waiting,” he said after flipping off the impatient man again. Then he shifted the car into gear and took off. The back end of the converted hearse wagged as it took off.

At the next turn, she clambered for a grip, but wound up sliding along the seat. Eli looked over and gave her a grin, like he’d done it on purpose.

“You know if you wanted me to sit in the middle all you had to do is ask,” she replied to that grin.

“Does that mean if I asked you to put your hand down my pants you’d do it?” He gave her that godforsaken grin.

But she played along. Soledad gripped his knee, then let her hand creep up his thigh. She set her lips near his ear and said, “You might have to ask nicer.” Her teeth nipped his earlobe, then she sucked on it. When her hand pressed across the front of his jeans, he let out a little groan.

As she freed the first button, she felt his hand on her knee. But when the twisted sound of metal scraping metal screamed around them, Soledad pulled away. Eli veered away from the parked car he’d sideswiped. Furia’s heart raced in her chest, which felt sore from the momentary tightness.

It took her a moment to realize Eli just drove away. “Aren’t you even going to leave a note?”

“What for?” Eli asked.

Her brow furrowed, and she leaned on the seat, looking out the back for a moment before turning to Eli again. “Because you just gouged the entire driver’s side of their car?”

He shrugged. “That’s what insurance if for.”

“Are you serious?”

“It’s just a car, love.”

Her jaw dropped. That wasn’t a sentence she could wrap her head around. “If that was my car, I’d want to beat your ass. And that’s only if I was in a good mood.”

Eli stopped at the red light, draping an arm over her and kissing her on the tip of the nose. “That sounds like it could be fun.” His lips then brushed hers.

In some ways, she hated that he could melt her like that. Distract her from her indignation. While her arms remained crossed over her chest, her hand did grab the edge of his leather jacket and pull firmly.

“Should I go back and leave a note?” he asked, feathering light kisses along her jaw.

Soledad sighed. “No, but be more careful. And keep both hands on the wheel.”

He laughed lightly, leaving one arm over her shoulders. Furia peeled his arm off her shoulders and placed it on the steering wheel. “I am never letting you drive my ‘Cia.”

“You’re what?”

“Potencia,” she said. “My car.”

“You named your car?”

“I’ve had her since I got my license. Rebuilt it with my dad and grandfather. She’s like a part of the family.”

“She?” he asked, the deep furrow in his brow clearly demonstrated that he did not get it at all. “It’s just a car.”

“She is not _just a car_ ,” Soledad sounded complete scandalized. She scooted away a little. “ _I_ took nothing but a rusted out, empty shell and turned it into something more. Something beautiful.”

This time when he glanced at her, there seemed to be a note of understanding in his eyes. “I didn’t realize. C’mere,” he said, patting the empty space between them.

“Last time I was over there you almost killed us.”

“I did not. It was just a scratch.”

Her lips thinned in disbelief. But the traffic lights worked in his favor. At the next red, Eli traced the line of her cheekbone with his fingers and threaded them through her hair. The sensation of his hand tightening near her scalp sent a euphoric jolt down her spine.

“You win. You drive,” he acquiesced. He used his left hand to throw the car into park, then he slid toward her. “Go on,” he prompted when the light turned green and someone honked at them.

Furia crawled over him, but not without his hand grabbing her rear in the process. She gave him a grin, revving his engine, just to get a feel for the gas pedal. Then she shifted it into gear. He pretended to behave, remaining on his side of the car, at least until Furia played the same trick he had. She took a corner quick and late, causing him to slide up against her.

“Hola, mi pavo real,” she cooed at him with a sultry grin.

He smiled back, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” he growled against her temple as he kissed it. Eli draped his arm over her shoulders, and the way his hand teased up her denim-clad thigh, Furia was glad when she slowed and steered the beastly vehicle into the parking lot.

Eli’s arm over her shoulders tightened when she shut off the engine. He pulled her into a long deep kiss, which Soledad finally found the resolve to break.

“We’re probably late, Eli.”

“What’s another twenty minutes?” he offered.

“As tempting as it is to be another one of a dozen people you’ve banged in the back of this tail wagon, I need to see this band.”

Slipping out of the door, Eli followed quickly. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his arm and wrapped herself around it. “I didn’t realize that boat was yours,” she noted out of nowhere. “You might want to watch where you park that thing.”

Eli furrowed his brow at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

A thoughtful look crossed her face. “Nothing really. Just maybe read the signs.”

Judging by the dark look in his eyes, he got it. “ _You_ slit my tires?”

“ _You_ parked in my spot.” She jabbed him in the ribs as they skipped the line. Inside the club, the volume increased markedly. Soledad pulled him close by his collar. “Then you carved a cock into the sign.”

He held her close, pulling her long hair away from her neck. He gave her a savage bite. Then nibbled his way to her ear. “I pissed on it, too.”

She howled with laughter, but no one noticed except him. It silenced when his hand buried in her hair to expose more of her neck for him to explore.


End file.
